


Powered and Labled

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Vigilante, anxieties, bad guy, good guy?, hero - Freeform, super hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Virgil is a vigilante, though people don't see the best in him or think the best of him. He is only seen as a Villain in a world he wishes to assist.
Kudos: 14





	Powered and Labled

Perceived as a Villain. Demeanor more matched with a Anti-hero. Perceived as Evil. Demeanor more matched with a Vigilante. Called Shadow, Nightmare, Nothing, Nobody, Who?, Unknown, Unimportant. I am just another person in a sea of people. Just as mislabeled by society as the next person. I’m not, special. Alright, maybe I am, special, but I am not special. If that even makes sense by any standards. Anyway, who really cares. It’s not like I stand out in a crowd. To find a specific person in a crowded-- Overly crowded…. So many people. People. Tons. judging… watching…. Staring…. Lost….. **_Breathe._ **

To find a specific person in such a crowded city, it’s like finding a needle in a stack of needles. All the same yet all so different. I am just another person in this town, though I feel ‘normal’ people don’t fight crime and get beat up more than they beat up a person. But all fights don’t have to be physical, some words could bring me down quicker then a stab in the heart. I’ve been told that I was useless, unwanted, damaged, broken, destroy all i touch, and cause more of a mess than was there in the beginning. Though society itself is a mess, and maybe I just live slightly out of it’s standards and labels. Maybe I’m labeled what I am because there are no perfect things to label me.

I stood upon a building looking out on the city around me, my hood covering my face and my coat tail flowing with the wind behind me. I stared out upon everything knowing I could only ever make so little of a difference. I don’t know why I try. 

I climbed down from a building and darted between alleys and traveling through the shadows. At one point I found a target, a man had someone pushed against a wall, a knife to them. I glared and held my staff behind my head then cleared my throat. The man turned and I lunged at him, quickly hitting them in the face with my staff then sweeping it under their feet and knocking them unbalanced. I hit the staff against the ground and spikes poked out of it and I impaled the man. 

The victim stared at me in fear, they feared me. They probably hated me to. I looked at them and they ran.

When will I stop being seen as the Villain? When will I not be feared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about adding to this story and making chapters to it, Ideas?


End file.
